


13th of January - a quiet morning, in which Lance fails to be quiet in his excitement

by PenMelody (Skarmoree)



Series: A Metaphorical Trip Around the Sun [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I waited a year to upload that takes dedication, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarmoree/pseuds/PenMelody
Summary: Hunk hadn't really been tracking the amount of time they had been in space. With the whole saving the universe thing taking up a good portion of time, he hadn't really thought about keeping track. After all, what was a day to a defender of the universe?Happy Birthday Hunk!





	13th of January - a quiet morning, in which Lance fails to be quiet in his excitement

**Author's Note:**

> yay, this fic is a year old! (so of course, what's better than celebrating by uploading it to ao3? :D
> 
> So sorry if it isn't up to current writing talent, it is kinda old...  
> But y'know, I waited a long while to put it up so here you go~!

Hunk hadn't really been tracking the amount of time they had been in space. With the whole saving the universe thing taking up a good portion of time, he hadn't really thought about keeping track. After all, what was a day to a defender of the universe? 

Well, that's what he told himself anyway. 

In truth, he didn't even  _want_ to know how long it had been. He was perfectly content with not knowing the date. It wouldn't change his situation, so Hunk just stopped tracking after the first week, when the severity of the war really set in. When he realized that he wouldn't be returning home any time soon. 

So of course, Hunk was shocked when a super excited Lance bowled into his room during his morning meditation, grabbed his arm and tugged him in the direction of his own room.

"Lance, wait!" he gasped as he ran to keep up, trapped by Lance's strong and persistent grip. "I'm not finished--!" 

"I promise it won't take long! Just a few minutes!" Lance called over his shoulder, grinning mischievously as he did "You're going to love it!"

Hunk quickened his pace a little, eventually matching stride with Lance- quite an accomplishment, with the blue paladin's long legs.

Lance's excitement was contagious and Hunk found himself brightening up, a cheery smile flitting across his face. Lance was a very excitable person in general, but if something had Lance  _this_ excited it had to be good.

When they arrived at Lance's door the blue-clad paladin threw out his arm, hitting Hunk in the chest by accident as he attempted to halt him. Hunk gasped at the unexpected contact, even though it wasn't enough to send him backwards. 

"Whoops, sorry man!" 

"N-no problem" He wheezed, rubbing his chest in an attempt to lessen the slight pain. While he was doing so, Lance ducked into his room for a moment, coming back out with his hands behind his back. 

Lance seemed quieter now, shuffling from foot to foot, staring down at the metal floor. 

"Dude, just show me!" Hunk encouraged, hoping to give his friend the mental boost he needed. Lance seemed to shake himself, before thrusting his hands out to Hunk, something canary yellow in them. 

"Happy birthday!" He said, trying not to be too loud while simultaneously shouting at the top of his lungs. Hunk stared in confusion.

"Is it really my birthday?" He wondered out loud, and Lance gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Sure is, buddy!" he laughed "Did you forget?"

Hunk lifted the piece of material up and unfolded it, finding it to be a knitted sweater. It was perfect, with no holes; the seams hidden neatly in the stitches of the fluffy wool. Not only that, but it looked to be the  _perfect_ size. 

Hunk marveled at the item of clothing, basking in its glory. Lance had spent his down time knitting this sweater, just for him. 

Every stitch of fabric held a piece of love, a piece of its creator's soul. Hunk loved it. 

"Lance, it's amazing!" He whispered, hugging the material to his chest. Relief flooded over Lance's features and Hunk smiled, pulling his friend into a bone-crushing hug and subsequently missing the words he mumbled into his shirt. 

"Sorry, what?" He asked, letting his friend go so he could repeat his sentence. 

Barely hiding a smirk, Lance motioned to the sweater. "Turn it around." 

Hunk did as he was told, flipping the garment over so he could see the other side. There on the front of the sweater; right on top of an embroidered winking kitty face were the words  _'My puns are cat-astrophic!'_.

Hunk snorted, and then giggled.

And then burst in to gut-wrenching laughter. He shoved his face into the sweater, attempting to muffle his chuckles so he wouldn't wake the others. That didn't stop a tired-looking Pidge from poking her head around the doorway to her room, squinting down the hall at the two other paladins.

"Wha's go'n'n?" she mumbled.

"Nothing Pidge, go back to sleep." Lance replied, grin still plastered over his features. Pidge shrugged and disappeared again, door closing behind her. "God knows you need it..." he muttered as soon as she was gone, before turning to Hunk, who had finally calmed himself down enough to speak.

 "Thanks so much Lance!" he beamed, holding it up again and marveling the design. "Really, thank you!"

"No prob buddy, it's the least I can do."

Hunk pulled Lance into another quick hug before slipping down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Which he did clad in his brand new sweater. 


End file.
